Kill Thy Love, Love Thy Enemy
by kenziemalfoy
Summary: Vanessa is coming to Hogwart's with a plan. Voldemort's plan to destroy Harry Potter's friends, leaving him powerless. She didn't expect to fall in love with one of her victims...
1. Voldemort's Plan

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, but I get Draco! No, just kidding, she owns the whole thing!

"Did you bring it?" A voice hissed from the darkness. "Of course my Lord, just as you wished," the woman stepped forward, holding a bundle in her arms. The man beside her quickly pulled her back. "Wait one moment, Agatha. In all respect, My Lord, you have kept your side of the deal, have you not?" "Do you doubt me, Mr. Alkar? Well, that is wise, I suppose. You can never be too careful. Even so, you have no reason to worry. I have assured your position as Minister of Magic. You will get your power and money as soon as you give me the child." Mr. Alkar took the baby from his wife and handed it to Voldemort. He held it in front of him, and it squirmed a bit, starting to cry. "You will be a most powerful tool, my dear," Voldemort muttered to himself, placing her in a black and green crib. "Now Wormtail, would you please...dispose... of these worthless parents." Wormtail snickered with glee and dragged Mr. And Mrs. Alkar out of the room. Voldemort turned back to the crib, "Finally, time for the dark mark."

_16 years later..._

Vanessa stared out the window of her bedroom absentmindedly, daydreaming of the grandest in the house, but one could easily wonder why her father gave her so many expensive things. She hardly ever left the window seat. Her walls were dark forest green, the shelves full of dark magical objects, and her bed canopy was of fine silver silk and black trim. "Slytherin," Voldemort described it, but she had no idea what that even meant. She didn't mind her room; she just wished she could leave the house once in a while. _I know how to take care of myself, _she thought, _everyone is just paranoid. _Suddenly, Vanessa heard a noise from her bed. Without blinking she pulled out her wand and pointed it over her shoulder. "_SQUEAK!" _ She hit the mouse up into the air and it landed with a small thud. It did not move again. "WORMTAIL!" She screamed, "WORMTAIL!" He scurried into the room, his nose twitching nervously, "Yes, Miss, what is wrong?" He looked around franticly, hoping the problem would present itself. She growled at him, "I thought I told you to get rid of the mice in this house." He looked worried, very worried. "Miss, I tried, but they keep coming back!" She pointed at her wand and started to speak, but was interrupted by a voice in the doorway. "I see your busy, maybe I should come back later," Voldemort stood there, smiling. "Father! Your back!" Vanessa rushed over and bowed to him. "You were gone so long, I thought you were lost."

Voldemort led her down the hall and into the parlor as they conversed, "The international death eaters meeting was far away, and the whole process took forever, dear. I also had to work out some plans afterward. In fact, these plans concern you." "What plans, Father? Do I get to leave the house?" Vanessa did not bother to conceal her excitement. Her father had been gone for a month on work, and now he was back with good news. She loved helping her father in his attempts to rid the world of stupid half-breeds like Harry Potter. He smiled at her enthusiasm and continued, "Yes, you do get to leave the house. I will explain the details in time, but first, please change into something more suitable for company. We are having a small gathering of friends tonight, to celebrate my home-coming." Vanessa curtsied quickly and ran off to change. Half and hour later, she sat in the parlor in a silver gown with silver ribbons entwined in her long, black hair. She was staring into the fireplace, and jumped when the door- knocker boomed. She stood as the maid opened the entrance, and people started to flood in. Vanessa looked to Voldemort, "A _small_ gathering, Father?" _Half the magic world is here_ she thought as Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa approached them. "My Lord," he said, bowing, "and you Miss Riddle, you are maturing every day. I remember when you were a baby; such a fitful thing. But now you are quite beautiful." Vanessa folded her arms around her chest as Lucius reached to kiss her hand. She absolutely hated him, he disgusted her.

For a while, Vanessa mingled around the party. It began to bore her, so she decided to go to her room. She turned once more to view the event in the doorway. Lucius was talking to a young blonde lady surrounded with empty champagne glasses. She spotted Narcissa about 5 feet away looking quite miserable. Suddenly, Narcissa looked up and met her gaze. She began to walk towards her, and when she reached her she pulled her into an adjacent room. Narcissa held onto her arms and began crying. "Miss Riddle, please spare him, please!" She sobbed. Vanessa looked confused and began to back up, but she pulled her close. "I have heard of our Lord's plan, only you can stop it. Don't kill my son!" Lucius burst through the doorway causing Vanessa to fly back and land painfully on the hard marble floor. He grabbed Narcissa and started pulling the cowering woman away. Before he disappeared around the corner he spoke to Vanessa, "I would have liked to spend more time with you, but I have other things to attend to. Maybe next time then, hmm?" She flinched at his words and waited until he was gone to stand. _What in the world is wrong with them? _She shook her head and opened the door to find Voldemort standing in front of her. "Come with me," he said solemnly, and not until they were away from the noise of the party did he begin to speak again...


	2. Freedom

Disclaimer: Hey we all know who owns Harry Potter, and it's not me! It J.K. Rowling!

Shout outs: Hey Kat, Trish, Corinne, Beth, Vicky, Lexi, and Summer! Thanks for your help and ideas! Thanks to apple pie for reviewing. Yay!

Note:** PLEASE REVIEW!!!** If I know people are reading then it inspires me to update more often!

Chapter 2

Freedom

Introduction to Chapter 2

"You have been trained very well, Vanessa. Its time we put that to use. In three days time you will be on a train to Hogwarts, with Harry Potter. It will be important that you become very close with him and his scummy little friends. They need to trust you. Then, you must _kill_ them. One by one, and you must be extremely careful that you do not get caught. You will not be using magic in the murders. We will do it the muggle way." Voldemort handed her a small knife laden with small emeralds, and her eyes grew with shock. Voldemort noticed the reaction and stood up. "If you can't do it, I understand." She put the knife in her pocket and quickly shook her head.

"Of course I can do it. I will cherish the moment I kill Harry Potter."

He grabbed her shoulders and slowly and distinctly pronounced, "You must not harm Harry. Leave him to me; I want to be the one to kill the famous Harry Potter. How many times has he attacked me, till I was nothing more that a semblance of the human form? His blood shall spill unto the floors and flow amongst the filth of Gryffindor."

Vanessa spoke hesitantly with a concerned manner, "But father, then why do I have to kill his friends." He smiled and sat back down.

"Because the great Harry Potter is nothing without them, he's weak and useless. Now, for a little test; I want to make sure your ready. "Wormtail!" He called. Wormtail appeared behind Vanessa and stepped forward.

"Yes, My Lord." Voldemort ignored him and looked to Vanessa.

"Kill him." Wormtail gasped and started to back up. Not fast enough though, for he dropped to the ground as soon as Vanessa spoke.

"Crucio." She steadily pointed her wand at him until his squirming stopped and he lay still on the floor. Voldemort smiled and stepped over him to the doorway.

"I'm going to return the party now, be ready to board Hogwarts Express in three days."

She sat down in a chair and thought to herself, shocked, _I finally get a chance to help destroy my enemy, and I get to be free for 9 months, about time. Am I even going to be able to kill these people that i'm spending time with?_ She pondered it for a moment and then spoke aloud, "Hell yah!"

Three days later Vanessa was mounting a broom, her bags magicked to fly behind her. Her maid flew with her until, four hours later, she reached the train station. She was sad to have arrived; she enjoyed flying over the English countryside. Anyway, the station was crowded and made of old, dingy bricks, it depressed her. They wandered around a bit until they found platform 9 ¾. Vanessa stared at the brick column, then looked at the maid. "Well, where's the entrance?"

"I believe you must simply walk through the wall, miss," She said timidly. Vanessa took her bags out of the girl's hands.

"That's fine, I won't be needing you anymore," She said as she began walking closer to the platform. It was very difficult; she had at least five heavy bags and trunks. Not wanting to seem weak, she continued to drag and heave her luggage till she was out of breath. She paused and looked at the maid, then set down three of the trunks. "Have these sent to the school. When you return to the manor send regards to father." She turned to leave again, her load much lighter. The maid looked at her afraid to argue.

"But miss," She questioned, "Your father asked me too go with you, I..."

Vanessa interrupted, "I don't care was he asked. I'm going alone and that's final. It will be all to obvious that i'm not just some regular student if I have a bloody maid trailing me around." She walked through the column, leaving the shocked girl behind surrounded with her things. Hundreds of students carrying baggage rushed around with their anxious looking parents. She spotted a familiar face in the crowd. _Lucius Malfoy. _Beside him stood a handsome blonde boy. _Draco Malfoy, _she presumed. She realized at her too, but not at her face. She crossed her arms and he quickly looked up to meet her gaze. He smiled at her and she smiled a big false smile back. _Little pervert won't know what hit him. _Lucius began talking to a large man beside him, and Draco approached her.

"Hello there, i'm Draco Malfoy. Are you new, because i'm sure I would remember if i've seen you before." She shook his and darted a glance behind a shoulder. Lucius smiled and disapperated with a pop. She looked back at Draco.

"Um, yah, i'm a new 7th year." Draco bent down and picked up one of her bags and started walking.

"Shall we get on the train then?" He slipped into a line slowly marching in.

She followed him and replied, "Yah, sure." Her and Draco stepped on and walked to the nearest compartment. As Draco was reaching for the door a toad jumped unto his arm followed by a pudgy boy chasing it.

"Trevor!" He bellowed and dived on the ground. He stood up and looked at Draco. "Oh, sorry, he got away again." Vanessa couldn't quite make-out what he responded, but she was pretty sure she heard the word "scum". He opened the door to see three smiling faces. "Hey guys," he said, pulling her into the compartment, "This is my friend..." He looked to her. "Oh," Vanessa jumped in, "I'm Vanessa. Vanessa Riddle."...

Sorry about the cliffies! We are going to have a little poll: What should the title of this story be? I'm all out of ideas, and "Vanessa's Story" sucks. Lol. So tell me what you think so I know i'm not just writing this for my own health.

Lots of love to all my readers and bffs!

Kenzie

P.S. Don't you just love Draco?!?!


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I may own a cat named Crookshanks, but I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Lucky woman.

**PLEASE REVIEW: **I don't like writing if I don't get reviews, it's depressing. Lol

OH! Just for your information, I will use tons of different POV's now, so that's what's going on.

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

**Harry:**

I shook her hand as I introduced Ron, Hermione, and myself. _Riddle, hmm, maybe I'm just being paranoid, but she couldn't possibly be related to Tom, could she? Tom Riddle. No, she couldn't be, it's not possible. She's just a new student with a puzzling name. Tee hee, puzzling/riddle, get it? Wow, am I telling jokes to myself? That's really lame. _She came into the compartment and Draco and her took seats across from us. Hermione and I began a conversation on school, and she was very interested in learning about how are schedules worked. That got Hermione all riled up and, I just watched her. _I love when she gets excited. She's so beautiful_...Anyway, then they started talking about the war with the Dark Arts. Vanessa was very well informed, for being an American. I'm surprised she knew anything thanks to that President of theirs. "Voldemort must be stopped, but no one is ready to admit he's alive!" She said.

**Draco:**

_Wow, this girl is amazing. _I sat back and watched her talking animatedly with Harry and Hermione about Voldemort. Ron was to busy stuffing his face with chocolate to be interested. _She is so cool and hot, even Hermione likes her. I wonder if she fancies Harry. No, of course not, she can't resist the Malfoy charm. _I decided to interrupt their little conversation with a much more important topic. "So Vanessa, do you like Quidditch?

**Vanessa: **

"Quidditch?" _What is that? Probably some kind of food. _Draco stared at me, dumfounded._ Oh crap, I need to cover, quick. "_Oh, not really, I'm lactose intolerant." Draco and Harry looked at each other and burst out laughing. _Oh great, now they think I'm like some kind of retard. _I folded my arms and looked down into my lap, pouting. The next thing I knew I was embraced in a big hug from Hermione. She sat back and smiled. "Sorry, I'm just so happy to meet someone who isn't Quidditch obsessed. I giggled. _She won't like me so much when she's dead, will she? _"What is it?" Draco stared explaining immediately, his gray eye's sparkling with enthusiasm.

Thirty minutes later... 

**Hermione:**

"And that," Draco said looking satisfied, "is Quidditch." _Oh no, another student's education ruined with sports. _He and Vanessa were staring into each other's eyes. She smiled happily, "It sounds amazing." Draco grabbed her hands, not moving his gaze. "It is." Ron rolled his eyes and snapped his finger's in between their faces. They both jumped, Draco releasing her. Harry laughed heartily and they all began talking of famous Quidditch matches. I sat back and looked out at the beautiful Scottish countryside. _Wait! Scottish countryside? That means we're almost there! _I jumped up and pulled on his arm. "Harry, we're nearly at the school, we still need to change into our robes!" Everyone in the cabin stood and filed out into the hallway, Harry and I last. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm so happy we're starting our last year," he said to me, and we kissed. I sighed, "Me too."

Note:

I'm thinking of changing the story to:

Walking Away

Easy to Quit

Love thy Enemy

Killing Love

What do you think? TELL ME PLEASE!

Lylasab

kenzie


	4. Poison, two scoops on a cone

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Shout out to Emma who writes the best reviews ever! Lylas Emma!!

You too apple pie!

Oh, and to those of you who are wondering what in the world Draco is doing hanging out with Harry, that all gets explained in this chapter!!!

Chapter 4

"Poison, two scoops on a cone."

**Vanessa:**

As I pulled my cloak around me in the bathroom I felt the train begin to slow. An immense feeling of worry filled me till I felt like I was going to choke. _They're going to find out. They know exactly who I am; they're just pretending to be nice. I bet their right outside the door, ready to grab me._ I started to back up and hit the wall behind me when a voice began talking inside my head.

'Vanessa!'

'What! Who is that?'

'Your father. Now calm down, they are completely oblivious to our plan. Just continue the way you've been acting, you've been very convincing... One might almost think that you were actually becoming friends with them.'

'Don't be ridiculous, their immature and stupid. I'm just a very good actress, that's all.'

'Good. Now go out there and get off the bloody train before they leave without you!'

I felt him leaving her mind._ They're really not bad; actually I think that they are quite nice. Too bad for them._ I opened the bathroom door and peered out. No one there. I looked in the compartment; all the bags were gone. _Good, they'll probably be waiting for me up in the castle. _I felt the train beginning to move again. _CRAP!! _I raced to the door and pulled it open. The train was moving very slowly, but gaining speed every second. After a moment of hesitation I jumped, hit something hard and smacked onto the ground.

_Ouch, what did I hit? I looked up and blinked, holding up my hand to shield my eyes. Someone grabbed that hand and pulled me to my feet. Draco. _"You almost knocked me unconsience. Are you ok, that was an amazing jump," He talked to me as he brushed grass of his robes. I smiled, "Yah, sorry about that. I was afraid the train was going to carry me back to the station." He chuckled and we began walking toward carriages. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were already packed into one, so we hopped into the next one. A man with long dark hair glared at us. Draco started, "Oh, sorry Professor Snape, I didn't see you there." Snape, supposedly a teacher, smirked a bit. "No, it's fine, you may stay," we sat back down across from him, "So, Mr. Malfoy how was your summer?" "Jolly good time, we spent vacation in France. How about you sir? Brew any good potions?" "Yes, quite a few that will do away with some of my less favorable students." When he noticed the look of shock on my face, Snape smiled in a sinister way, his lips curling in a sneer. "So, I see you've found yourself a new flavor of the week, Draco." _Me, his "flavor of the week." Right, maybe double scoops of poison. _ Draco looked as if he might have blushed, but Malfoy's don't blush, and he didn't. Instead he shook his head and corrected the professor, "She's not my girlfriend. We just met today." The carriage drew to a stop and Snape climbed out. "Well then, it will only be a matter of time them, hmm?" With that he turned with a swish of his cloak and marched off to meet a tall woman with brown hair pulled back into a bun.

**Draco:**

I turned to look at Vanessa. She was looking a trifle annoyed, and maybe a bit sick too. "He's really not that bad," I said to her. She didn't say anything, but her one eyebrow rose considerably. _Wicked, how does she do that?_ As we walked towards the castle I tried raising one of my eyebrows at a time. _Almost, almost...damn! Every time one goes up the other goes up too._ For the next five minutes I tried to make that sarcastic look, it would look really good with my crooked smile. Just as I had nearly did it I caught her looking at me. _Look all you want; I know I'm hot._ She spoke hesitantly, "Um, is something wrong with your face?" _ Oh man... _"No, I was trying to do that thing you do with your eyebrow." "She looked at me like I was a nut. "Yah, that!" I spotted Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione at the entrance. "Hey guys!" They came over and we all walked in together. _I remember when I used to hate them all, and torment them all the time. Those were the good old days...but now we can't help but be friends, after what happened..._In the summer before sixth year Harry and I switched bodies after this freak polyjuice potion accident. (AN: Reference to Cassandra Claire's Draco Trilogies. Best fic ever, must read!) We were stuck in each other's bodies for a while. Let's just say it was a tad bit creepy, but after a while I realized that even some Gryffindor are ok.

**Ginny:**

We walked into the great hall and took seats to watch the sorting ceremony. I could tell Vanessa was impressed. _"Yawn." Man, I'm exhausted. I folded my arms and put my head down, letting my red hair cascade in front of my eyes. After a moment I drifted off into a dream. It was actually more that a dream, it was a faded memory from this summer..._

__

__

__

_"Hey Ginny come on in," Harry said when he opened the door. "This is ...(dream fades into a later time that week) I sat next to my one true love in the grass. My tears reflected the blue sky and his face. He touched my cheek and whispered, "Don't cry Ginny. Ill see you on holiday." I smiled a bit. "Your right, I'm just going to miss you, that's all." "Ill miss you too." "GINNY!" I heard Harry calling from the house. I stood up and stood up as well. He gave me quick kiss and ducked behind a tree. I walked towards the house to get my suitcases and leave..._

"Ginny! Wake up. The feast is over."

DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!! Lol . Who is Ginny's secret boyfriend? Where were she and Harry? Why is she so tired? The madness! You'll all get some more clues next chapter. Big surprises are ahead in the story.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I got some great ones last time from Emma and Apple Pie, and it really inspired me too write more. The more reviews, the higher the word-count! Lol 

Lylfhpf

(Love ya like fellow Harry potter fans)

kenzie

Ps. I've decided to keep the story title as Vanessa's Story


	5. Falling in Love

Disclaimer: You know the deal!

NOTE!!! This used to be Vanessa's story, but I've changed the title obviously, sorry if there is any confusion!

Chapter 5: "Falling" in Love

Vanessa:

Ginny blinked up at me, apparently startled. "Come on, we've got to go to the common rooms, the feast is over." As she stood up I noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ginny, what in the world is wrong?"_ Is she really that upset that she missed the feast?_ "We could just bring some food up with us, it's not a big deal." She looked at me, "What?" "Oh, I thought you were upset because you missed out on the food." _Ok, dumb idea, but how was I supposed to know?_ "I'm not upset. Why do you think I'm upset?" She started walking towards the giant doorway, and I hurried to catch up. I looked at her, very confused. "If you're not upset than why are you crying?" _That's what crying is right, a sign of being unhappy? _She stopped walking and quickly wiped at her face. "Oh, I didn't realize I was. Maybe it was the onions in the food. _Right. _"Oh, ok." We kept walking in silence until we reached a big portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress._ How tacky! _Ginny looked at the woman and spoke. "Dizzy Lemurs." _What?!? _"That's the password," She said, like she read my mind. _Wow, the headmaster must be off his rocker, what kind of password is 'Dizzy Lemurs?' _We climbed into the common room. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and some guy I didn't know lounged lazily in over-stuffed chairs, Hermione deeply enveloped in a large book. Ginny walked past me and up the stairs to the dorms. Ron watched her go and then said to me, "What's her problem?" _How the hell am I supposed to know?_ "Onions." I said to him and flopped into a chair. Harry gave out a loud yawn and I looked over at him. He smiled, "Sorry, I'm really sleepy," He looked over at Hermione and chuckled, "Looks like Herms is too." She had fallen asleep, and the book had fallen into her lap. Ron stood up, "I'm going to bed, you coming Harry?" "Yah." He walked over to Hermione and touched her arm. "Herms, love, go sleep in a bed." She smiled and they all walked up to the appropriate stairs. Ron turned to me, "Aren't you coming up, Vanessa?" "No, I'm not very tired, I think I'll read a bit." He shrugged and followed Harry. I sat in the silence for a few minutes when I heard a familiar voice in my head. _Vanessa, can you hear me?_

_Yah, what?_

_I have sent a messenger to tell you the order in which you are to kill them. Go down to _

_the lake and follow the path. He'll be waiting in a clearing. _

_Ok._ I said, but he wasn't there anymore.

When I got down to the lake I spotted the path. It ran around the edge of the lake for a bit and then turned left into the woods. I began walking, looking at the moon's reflection in the water. It was like a candle in a pool of ink. _The water's so beautiful, I wish I could swim. _I reached my hand in, but I couldn't feel the bottom. _Wow, it's deep. _I noticed a white shape to my right, so I straightened up and walked over to investigate. _It's a boat._ My father spoke to me again._ The messenger is waiting across the lake. Go there in this boat. A boy is wandering around the meeting place, so I had to pick another. _ I pulled the rope holding the boat ashore loose and climbed in gingerly. I started to row long strokes. Halfway across I decided to take a moment to rest; my arm still ached from jumping off the train. As I was looking into the water a gust of wind blew over me, carrying my scarf into the air and dropping it into the water about two feet away. _Oh man, give me a break._ I reached for the scarf, reached a bit more, and then stood up in the boat. _I know, I know, it's amazingly stupid to stand up, but I really love that scarf. _I picked up an oar and stuck it out, trying to pull in my scarf. I took one more step forward, and the weight flipped the boat over. _Oh my god! _ I trashed around in the water, desperately grasping for the side of the boat. I sunk down in, gulping up water as I tried to breath. Then managed to make it to the surface, gasping, but I was immediately pulled back in by my lack of skill and the weight of my fall robes. Further and further I slipped into the inky blackness, completely blind. _I'm drowning, I'm really drowning. _I took one more gulp before my thoughts grew fuzzy, and I passed out.

Draco:

I was walking down the path when I noticed a boat in the lake. _Jesus!_ Someone was in the water. They're head disappeared under the water and reappeared, just to slip down again. I looked around me, but no one was there. _Oh my god, what am I going to do? Well, I guess there's only one thing to do. _I jumped in and swam out to the boat. I took a deep breath and dived down, searching for the person. _Yes!_ I felt the material of a cloak and I pulled up. I came up to the surface, gasping, when I realized whom it was. _Vanessa! Why in the world was she on a boat in the middle of the night? _I climbed into the boat and pulled her in with me. She wasn't breathing, so I started to perform c.p.r. I pushed down on her ribs hard, till water spewed out of her mouth.. She coughed hoarsely, trying to sit up. She continued to choke up water, and when she was done she sat back, panting. "Thank you." _No problem, I was looking for an excuse to kiss you anyway. _"No problem, but might I ask why you were in the lake in the first place?"

Vanessa:

_Uh oh, think quick! "_I was uh, in the mood for sailing. And well, I uh, hit my head and fell in." _Oh yah, that's really believable..._He just looked at me like I was the big fat liar that I am. "Whatever, lets just get you back to the castle." He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around me, then began to row the boat. When we got to the shore he jumped out and helped me get my footing. We walked up to the castle in silence, both pondering the evening's events. Before we entered the building he stopped and faced me. His skin was so pale, it glowed in the moonlight, highlighting his dark silver eyes. "So Vanessa, do you want to go to the Halloween Dance with me? It's kinda lame, but they have it every year, and it's fun to go in costume. If you have a good costume that is. We could get costumes from Hogsmeade, or Hermione could make one for you. Yah, have Herms do it, she's really good,..." _He's rambling on and on! _I pulled him towards me midsentence, kissing him full on the lips. After a few seconds I pulled away. _That shut him up._ He smiled, "Ill take that as a yes." As I pulled the covers up that night and settled into my pillow I smiled to myself. _This is going to be fun._

6 hours later...

I woke up early the next morning, someone was being sick in the new bathroom. I put my feet over the side of the bed and put on my slippers. As I slowly approached the baths the retching stopped, and Ginny wobled out in her bath robes. She looked surprised to see me, and a bit embarrased. She mumbled a bit about the flu, and then crawled back into bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. New Friends and Old Reminders

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah!

Shout out to Kat for her great review!!! Lylas!

Chapter 6: New Faces and Old Reminders.

Dedicated to Kat, Trish, Ryan, Joe, Tori, and Corrine!

**Vanessa:**

I watched Ginny cross the room and climb back into her bed. _She has the flu? Then what the crap is she doing, why doesn't she just go to the hospital wing? Maybe she was out drinking last night or something. Was she in her bed when I came back? Damn, I didn't notice; too busy thinking about Draco...Uggh, I have got to stop thinking about him, I definitely shouldn't have kissed him, ever. Well, he did look pretty hot after climbing out of lake from saving my life, but still, I do have to kill him. And I'm still looking forward to it. Oh crap, I don't even know what freaking order im supposed to kill the lot of them. If that stupid fool Draco wouldn't have decided he wanted to stroll into our meeting place, I wouldn't have even be in a boat in the first place. So I don't have to feel thankful at all for the whole life-saving thing, since it was his fault. _I felt my stomach grumble._ I wonder what's for breakfast..._I changed into my school robes sleepily and headed down to the Great Hall. It was already crowded with students reading their mail and eating their food, so I walked over to the Gryffindor table, searching for a spot. Hermione waved at me too sit beside her, smiling, so I walked over and pulled out a chair. There was a white envelope addressed me me lying there. Ron noticed my glance and said with his mouth full, "Youw' owl dwopped 'hat aw' the chay' fo' you." "What?" _Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? _Hermione repeated his words in a much more understandable fashion, "Your owl dropped that on the chair for you. Harry tried to move it but it burned his fingers."

**Ron:**

Vanessa picked up the letter, (without any flames, I might add) and sat down. Instead of reading it she simply shoved it in her pocket. I went back to eating my breakfast. _Mmm, these bagels are really good, especially the one's with poppy seeds. If I were a bagel, I would definitely want seeds. I wonder how they stay on?..._

**Harry:**

I watched Ron as he began pulling the seeds off of his bagel and examining them, then popping them into his mouth. He swiped at a piece of red hair that fell in front of his eyes. _Ron is my best friend and everything, but sometimes he can be really weird. Oh, there's Joe Eisen. Looks like he was somewhere foriegn for vacation, he's really tan. _Joe approached the table and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey Harry, ready for the first Quidditch match next week?" "Yah Joe, are you?" "Of course, I've been working out this summer, Ravenclaw is going to kick your butt this year." I smiled. "Right, Joe. We'll see about that." Joe and I both laugh and he headed back to his table.

**Vanessa:**

I watched Joe sit down at the Ravenclaw table, next to a group of girlls. _Wait a second... oh my gosh, it is! _I jumped up and ran over to them and squealed, "Kathryn, Trish, Carin, it's me, Vanessa!" _Kathryn Shieger, Trisha Grai, Carin Creecher and I had been best friends when we were little. Their fathers are all death eaters, and we used to play together during meetings. _Kat looked up blankly for a second, then all three of them began talking at once and hugging me. Finally they settled down, and Trisha began to gush. "Oh my god, what in the heck are you doing here? I haven't seen ya' since like three years ago!" "I know. I decided I didn't want to home school my seventh year, so I came here." Carin waved her hands around as she spoke, "So who have you been hanging with? What house are you in? Have you seen Draco Malfoy yet, he's totally hot!" I smiled, recognizing her familiar excitement, "A; Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, B; Gryffindor, and C; yes, in fact we have a date already, but he's a bit too cocky." Kat rolled her eyes. "Carin's been dating your friend Ron, and Trisha's been dating Ryan Whiselle. Me? I've been spending so much time trying to put up with their boyfriends, I haven't found anyone yet," she said as the other two turned a shade of red. However, they quickly forgot about the remark when the saw Ella Creevey approaching, along with her ever present camera. "Oh no." Kat muttered under her breath. Ella stepped up to them and snapped a picture in their faces. "'Friends Reunite'. That will make a perfect story for the cover of the newspaper. Along with that article I did about how girls can try to improve themselves to look like me." Trisha frowned, and gathered up her books. "I don't know about y'all, but I've got lots of studying to do. Wanna' go down to the library?" All of us but Ella nodded our heads quickly and scurried out of the Great Hall. Once the doors closed behind us we burst out laughing. _Just like old times._ Carin was the first to catch her breath, "So what do you guys want to do?" "Let's go down to the courtyard and sit with Ryan and Tori," Trisha said, gazing out the window. Ron came through the door and wrapped his arm around Carin's waist. "Hey guys, I didn't know you knew Vanessa." Kathryn started walking and pulled Trisha and I with her. "Well, we do." Ron pulled Carin the other way, and she looked over her shoulder at us and smiled right before they turned the corner towards the astronomy tower. The three of us snickered and stepped outside. Halfway down the path I spotted a blonde boy and girl sitting on a bench in the courtyard. As we approached I caught a bit of their conversation. "I think that we should pray to the Divine Llama; Aggo, not some dumb goldfish." "Yah, well, I think that the Holy Goldfish is much more kind and wise then your filthy llama." Just as it looked as if they might start fighting, the girl noticed us. "Hey guys, who's she?" She asked. Kat spoke up, "This is Vanessa, she's an old friend of ours. Now she's decided to quit home-school, and come to Hogwart's." Blondie smiled and stuck out her hand, "Hi Vanessa, im Tori, and this is my brother Ryan." _God, everyone is so freakin' smiley around here. What are they on, Botox?_ Trisha walked over to Ryan and snuggled down beside him. We all sat and started talking about school, life, ect...Then I saw this really slutty looking girl coming down the path towards us. _Pansy Parkinson. She used to steal my Barbie's and cut their heads off, stupid prat. God, does she have to swing her hips like that, she's gonna' knock someone over!_ Pansy walked up to Ryan and jumped into his lap. "Hey honey, whatcha' up to?" Ryan's eyes grew wide with horror as he slowly realized that both his girlfriends were with him. At once. _This should be interesting. _Trisha stood and grabbed Pansy by the arm, yanking her onto the ground. Then she turned on Ryan. She raised her hand with her wand in it, then dropped the wand and brought her hand down on his face with a loud slap. He whimpered and ran away, Pansy chasing after him. Tori put her arm around Trish. "I'm so sorry, my brother is such an ass." "It's ok," she said sadly, "I didn't like him that much anyway. I just want to go hang out by myself for a while." Kat looked concerned, but relieved. "Good, 'cuz I'm supposed to go meet with the new Potion's student teacher and help her unpack." She held up a card with the Hogwart's seal on it. It say's here that her name is Alkazar, Kenzie Alkazar." Kat and Trish walked up to the castle and disappeared inside. I watched them go, then turned to face Tori. She had a smug look on her face. "What?" I asked her. "I have the list of the order in which you kill them. Your father said he sent a messanger, but you didn't meet them. He has asked me to help you with the task." _Wow, she knows my dad too. So he didn't think I could handle it, did he? Well, at least I have company. _She handed me the list and I scrolled down it.

Ronald Weasly

Ginerva Weasly

Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger

_So Ron's first, cool, I can take care of that at the Halloween social..._

Meanwhile in Miss Alkazar's new rooms... 

**Kathryn:**

I walked up to the room and knocked on the door. After a moment a pretty woman with long red hair answered. "Hi, Im Kenzie, are you here to help me pack?"...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 

**Next chapter: More Snape, and a big Ginny surprise!**


	7. Once Upon a Time Snape met Kenzie, and T...

Disclaimer: Who owns Harry Potter, you ask? Duh! Not me! 

Thanks to Kat for her great reviews!

Sorry, There aren't any deaths in this chapter, but soon, I promise!

**ACCIO REVIEWS!**

Chapter 7: Once Upon a Time Snape met Kenzie, and Then There Was This Crazy Baby That Had a Mystery Daddy and Nobody Knew It Was There

Meanwhile in Miss Alkazar's new rooms... 

**Kathryn:**

I walked up to the room and knocked on the door. After a moment a pretty woman with long red hair answered. "Hi, I'm Kenzie, are you here to help me unpack?" _She looks really familiar, maybe I knew her in a past life or something. _"Yah, Dumbledore sent me." "Good, because I really need some," She opened the door all the way, and my eyes grew large. The room was filled with unopened boxes, hundreds of them. She noticed my shock. "What can I say, I'm an over-packer," she said apologetically. After a few hours of organizing potion supplies, we were finally done. She sat down heavily in an armchair and surveyed the room. "Well, it looks good. Thank you for your help." I stood up and left, stepping over empty boxes, too tired to even talk. _God, you'd think they could get house elves to do this kinda' stuff. _Miss Alkazar popped her head out the door, "Oh, Kathryn, fifty points to Gryffindor." I nodded and kept walking. When I turned the corner, I passed Snape walking the opposite way. _Probably going to meet his new apprentice. God help her._

**Kenzie:**

_Well, I guess this is where I work now. Hmm..._I was exhausted, so I decided to change into my night robes. My clothes were mostly still packed, but one pair was sitting on a shelf. _Eww, those ugly black silk things from my friends for my 21st birthday. I'm hoping they gave me these as some kind of joke. _Just as I had changed and was climbing into bed I heard a knock at the door. _Just great. _I walked over and pulled it open grumpily. "What?" I snapped, forgeting about my clothes.

**Snape:**

I raised my eyebrows at the young woman. _Those certainly are an interesting choice of robes._ "Umm, Excuse me, but the Headmaster informed me that a meeting had been arranged for me to explain your new schedule." She turned a bright shade of red to match her hair and started blabbering, "Oh, you must be Severus Snape. I'm Kenzie Alkazar, the new student teacher. Well, you probably already know that...Anyway, you must excuse my attire, I was just going to bed and these were the..." I cleared my throat. "Miss Alkazar, that is all fine and well, but we really must discuss your classes for tomorrow." She nodded and let me in. _Looks as if she's already unpacked, but left quite a mess. "_Like I was saying, I teach three classes a day, and you will be assisting me in the education of Hogwarts students in Potions. You will report to my office at 9:00 tomorrow morning." "That's fine, Professor, what are the students like?" I laughed to myself. _Well, most of them are insignificant little brats that will grow up to be completely useless and a disgrace to the wizarding world, but other that that they're great. "_Some are very intelligent, but most of them are little show offs. In two days time you will be thoroughly sick of them." _In two days time you will most likely quit after having them tear at your weak, ignorant sanity. She is too young; they'll walk all over her. I bet she'll be one of those teachers that try to act all ' cool' with the students, and try to relate to them. I despise those people._

**Kenzie:**

_Gosh, he's so harsh. He's probably one of those teachers that everyone loves to hate, and gives out detention for everything. _"Hghhm." I cleared my throat, trying to interrupt the awkward silence._ Damn, it didn't work, it just made it worse. _"So, I guess Ill see you tomorrow then." He grunted and thumped out of the room. I shut the door and climbed back in bed. _I don't care if it's only 1 o'clock. I need plenty of rest if I have to deal with the likes of him tomorrow..._

**Ginny:**

I woke up when an owl started biting at my arm. I ripped the letter out of its teeth and sent the stupid animal away. _Yes, it's from ! _I ripped open the seal and started to read.

Dearest Ginny,

I received your letter with much excitement, I miss you so! I have decided that after your last year of school, I will ask for your hand in marriage. It will be hard, but I believe that in time we will be able to build a family together, whether our children are magical or not. I am looking forward to seeing you during Christmas break. We shall arrange a place and time when you are at your parent's home.

Yours truly,

111111

_How can I tell you the truth, It's so much more complicated than that. _I pulled out a quill and began writing him back.

Dear 111111,

I will gladly marry you, but our family may start sooner than you think. I am expecting child in March. I know this must be a shock for you, as it was for me. If you still desire to wed, may I ask that it be within the month, as of my current condition. I shall be telling my parents when I visit with them during Christmas, and we will not have to meet in secret. I am inviting you to come stay with us for a weekend to meet them.

Love always,

Ginny

End of Chapter! CLIFFHANGER ALLERT! AHHH Ginny's pregnant! How will her parents take it, who's the father, will Vanessa really kill Ron, what will happen to Ginny's baby if Vanessa kills her? AHH

I know that this is one big crazy mystery, but the guy will be announced soon. As for a little clue, the number of "1's" is the number of letters in his name. Any guesses? (That doesn't count with you Kat, you already know lol)

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
